I'm curious but on a date!
by xPikachuun
Summary: Oreki feels weird around Chitanda these days. ...Could it be love? Love flourishes between these two, but could they keep it up, when there is some stalker following Chitanda around? Read this story as they solve a mystery, and overcome their awkwardness stage.


It was a quiet day in the Literature Club, with only Chitanda and Oreki sitting quietly in their chairs in the small club room. Oreki reading; and Chitanda staring blankly out the window. Although it deemed to be a blank stare, her purple eyes were full of wonder, full of life. Oreki glanced up from his book. Secretly, he had been getting strange feelings. Admiration, it could be; or was it something more? Every time they made contact, his face would become flushed.

Oreki went to Mayaka a few weeks before for an examination; _"She knew plenty about girls, didn't she? Well, she's a girl herself." _he thought to himself. While explaining all of these strange feelings, Mayaka stopped him short. "Why, it's love of course! What else would it be?" she half-shouted, standing up from her chair abruptly. _"Love? Could it be love?"_ Oreki pondered.

From then on, Oreki kept careful tabs on Chitanda. He noticed her even more than he did ever. He memorized in his mind the look of her eyes, her flaming curiosity; he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Oreki realized what love felt like, surprisingly; through Chitanda. Her flowing black hair, pretty face, was all imprinted in his mind. After thinking long and hard, Oreki decided to ask her out on a date.

That day, in the Literature club, Oreki read his book, flushed. He took secret glances from his book now and then to examine her closely. _"It's my chance. I have to ask her…" _he thought, over excitedly. Oreki put down his book. Chitanda's head turned to his direction. "What is it Oreki?" she asked. Her voice was sweet, and soft, but anyone could still hear it. "Chitanda…" he said slowly. Her eyes began to flare. They glistened with curiosity, and opened wide. "Can you…" Oreki hesitated slightly. Chitanda cocked her head to the side slightly, curling her little mouth into a small smile. The next words poured out of his mouth in a rush. "Will you go out on a date with me on Saturday?" Her eyes widened; as large as they were. Oreki squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the answer. _"Yes? No?" _he thought to himself in a panic.

With his eyes shut, he wouldn't be able to see her expression; hence, he wouldn't get too nervous. "Yes…" the sweet, soft voice answered. Surprised, Oreki slowly opened his eyes, prepared for the expression she was wearing.

Her eyes were brimming with tears of happiness, and her mouth was stretched into a wide smile. "I've been waiting for you this whole time!" she said, her voice shaking. Oreki awkwardly stretched his arm out, curled it around Chitanda, and stepped close to her. Standing there for a few minutes, Oreki, suddenly said, "Ah, yes. Tomorrow, I will wait for you at the train station." Chitanda leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yes! Tomorrow!"

Oreki stood, waiting at the train station; he wore the best clothes, other than a suit. _"I think I came too soon."_ People in suits rushed by, talking on their phones, or chattering to each other silently. He sat down on a nearby bench and rested his head in his hands. "Oreki?" He recognized that voice. That tone. Oreki looked up quickly. Chitanda stood over him, peering at him. "Ah- hello!" she greeted him, sheepishly. He stood up, and began to walk with her. In the corner of his eye, he examined Chitanda carefully. Her black hair hung loose around her hips, still looking neat, and her pretty face had no make- up on it. Oreki relieved, moved onto her clothes, surprisingly. As you could see, Oreki was quite the observer. Chitanda wore crème colored shorts, a floral loose shirt, and a white laced cardigan. She also had a brown little bag slung across her shoulder. He looked down at his own outfit. A t-shirt and jeans. "_How plain." _He thought to himself, a bit embarrassed.

They walked into a café. "This is the same one we went to, long before." Chitanda murmured, happily. "How nostalgic." he agreed. They sat down at a table and ordered. Oreki played a bit with his fingers, while Chitanda stared into her lap, quietly. The silence was unbearable. "Chitanda." "Yes?" Oreki searched in his mind for a topic, but failed. Fortunately, he was saved by the waiter. The waiter placed the plates of food on the table and left. Chitanda tapped on her cup absent-mindedly. Oreki cleared his throat and picked up his fork. "Ah-"Chitanda began to say, also picking up her fork, but stopped her sentence. The awkwardness was terrible. "S-so…the weather is nice today." She commented. Taken aback, Oreki agreed. "Today, the sky is very clear." The atmosphere hasn't been this awkward since that cabin incident on New Year.

"Hey, Oreki…." Chitanda looked up from underneath her long eyelashes. Oreki could tell she was nervous instantly. Not that he didn't know that, though. He looked up. "Oreki, are you also nervous as well?" she inquired slightly. Chitanda was blunt at some times, but never _this_ blunt. He stared back, alarmed. "I- I don't know." He stuttered, failing to reply calmly. Chitanda leaned forward at once. What a mistake he made, not giving her a proper answer; practically adding gasoline into her flame of curiosity. It showed; gleamed in her eyes, shining. "Oreki!" he leaned back as far as he could. "Tell me, please!" She leaned in further, and further. Now, Oreki dreaded these words; remember this. Chitanda's body trembled with anticipation, awaiting his answer. She finally spoke the words he was so afraid of.** "O-re-ki. I'm cu-ri-ous!" **

"Ehm…I- I don't know." Oreki responded in a little voice; but Chitanda kept on prodding. The truth was, he was nervous. So, so ,so dreadfully nervous. He felt like his heart would explode. Maybe Chitanda felt the same way. But he didn't and did want to find out; but he didn't like getting pressured.

Chitanda's eyes suddenly were emphasized in her beauty. She grabbed his hands, fully aware that she was leaning against the table. _"I want to know."_ Chitanda gripped his hands tighter. Everything grew radiant. Her eyes widened and widened. "I...I.."


End file.
